Disguise behind brown eyes
by Zaraki-lover 21
Summary: His hand in mine, that's all I wanted..


A/N: Hey this is my first story so don't be to cruel if you decide to leave a comment. Also I know I don't say who the person is that she is with but I'm sure you'll can guess. I'm not sure if I'm going to make this a one shot or more.

It started with a hand placed in my own, calloused from long hours of training. Blushing a dark crimson I stared into those dark chocolate eyes, my heart thumping so loud in my ears I could barely make out what he was asking. Leaning closer he whispered in my ear "Inoue-san would you like to come out with me? A new club just opened in downtown Karakura." His warm breath showering my ear in smoldering embraces. Me? He wanted to go to a club with me? Alone? This was so unlike him, something in his eyes told me to say no. As if they were silently pleading behind a mask. I pulled away slightly, shaking my head yes to stunned to speak. Sliding a piece of paper across my desk he spoke "Great, here's the address meet me there around 9 ok?" With another shake of my head he squeezed my hand and stood his full height, waved and left the class room, bag slung over his should and hands in his pocket. Tonight my dream will come true.

_Hand in mine_

_Pulling me toward the dance floor_

_Spinning, dipping, turning_

_I was a part of the uproar_

Stepping out from the bus I walked the short distance to the address on the paper my black heels the only sound that kept my ears company, I found I stood in front of what looked to be an abandoned building. I saw some people heading around back and I followed them until I saw a man at the door, probably the bouncer, and he gave a once over than with a smile and nod he told me to go through the black double doors. The club had 2 floors when you first walk in you see tabled lined up around a railing. To your left you see a long bar leading to a VIP section, past the railing you see there are two separate staircases leading down to the bottom floor. Passed the stair cases you see a dance floor with neon lights shining in all directions, above the dance floor a stage with a DJ in the center have a few women in small tight outfit's dancing to his beats. The second floor held the restrooms. To the left a small hall lead to another room filled with a bar on the far wall and a wraparound couch opposite. Straight back at the end of the room was a small stage and a band playing to a crowd too big for the space provided. Walking back upstairs I felt the bass drumming its rhythmic melodies and it began moving through my system. As I began swaying I was pulled onto the dance floor. We became one body his hands on my hips, my hips on his hips, we became the muse that everyone wanted to paint, eyes never averting from the show we were putting on.

_Hand in mine_

_Sitting at the bar in a lap_

_Swaying, slipping, slouching_

_I swallowed the last of my night cap_

My breath was labored as we went to go grab one last drink before heading home. There was only one seat available and we both had aching feet so he offered to have me sit in his lap, I protested only to be shushed by his unbelievable smirk. Cheeks flaming red I sat in his lap and ordered my drink. The bartender placed my strawberry daiquiri in front of me. As I went to grab it a hand rested on my thigh causing me to turn toward the owner. He pulled it away and scratched the back of his head, another one of his classic moves. I smiled, tilting my head back allowing the alcoholic beverage to slide down my throat. I hadn't even noticed the Chocolate orbs flash yellow as they watched me down my drink in three gulps. "Wanna get out of here?" he whispered into my ear, his lips caressing the shell of my ear. I stuttered "S-ss-uree!" Chuckling he pulled away laid some money down on the counter and slid of the leather bar stool he pulled me toward the exit.

_Hand in mine_

_Walking toward the Ashton Martin_

_Leaning, stumbling, staggering_

_I was seated and told "Your nights just starting"_

I couldn't believe how difficult walking had become it was like my mind and body were in a mutiny against one another. If it weren't for his arms around my waist I'd have fallen over more times than I'd like to admit. We walked out of the club and toward a parking lot across the street I had not noticed before and we came to a stop at a car that had one of those sheet coverings on it. With a gentle but firm tug what was revealed under the covering made my jaw drop almost dislocating it if at all possible. It was sleek, black and way too expensive to be affordable by him. A finger placed under my chin brought my mouth closed and as I was about to ask how'd someone like him was able to afford the car he dragged his pointer finger the rest of the way up my chin to place on my lips. The action alone silenced all curiosity. After being placed in my seat he whispered in my ear," you're nights just starting" if I wasn't so intoxicated I'd have noticed the menacing tone his voice was dripping with when he spoke, but I trusted everyone had good intentions, especially him. I chalked it up to the alcohol taking effect.

_Hand in mine_

_Driving to who knows where_

_Speeding, turning, stopping_

_I am soon to discover my own worst nightmare_

The car took off with lightning speed, weaving in and out through traffic. Where the car was headed I didn't know. My apartment was in the other direction and we seemed to be headed more towards the outskirts of town. I wanted to ask where we were going but my mouth wouldn't listen to me. The car ride seemed to go on for hours, or my mind seemed to think so the clock only read 12:30. My eyes began to grow heavy until all of a sudden the car stopped and my door was thrown open. My seat belt was yanked off, and everything began to move in hyper speed.

_Hand in mine_

_Dragging me through gravel up the stairs and through a door_

_Kicking, screaming, scratching_

_My Prince is no more and replaced with a true horror_

The hand that caressed my body on the dance floor and held me steady through my drunken stupor was now a vice grip with talons digging into my skin. My shoes came off as I flailed about trying to escape. The rough rocks of the ground splattered my legs with bruises soon to be blue and scratches leaking red. I looked up into the brown eyes that invited me out, the where no more but clouded over with a bees intent to kill. My throat gave out and my screams halted, my tears were the only sign that I did not want this. I heard my shoulder pop out as the stairs began to wind. I was thrown on a mattress, and my night became shrouded in regret.

_Hand in mine_

_Ripping clothes of dignity of my back_

_Pleading, praying, crying_

_I receive no answer but a cold hard smack_

"Please, don't do this" I pleaded, "Someone help me, oh Gods" I prayed, "No" I cried. My answer is a strong calloused hand slicing through the air and connecting with my face causing blood to pull in my mouth and drip down my hoarse throat. My dress I wore for him was discarded like a used napkin and thrown to the side. I remember him saying I looked good in lavender because the color matched my scent and eyes. What does that matter now, shame comes down my face and oozes through every pour on my body.

_Hand in mine_

_Discarded clothing used as a gag placed in my mouth_

_Shivering, cringing, shaking_

_I begin to feel a hand descend to far south_

Pulled out of my thoughts by a rustling of fabric, my bloodied mouth was suddenly filled with my discarded garment and my eyes went wide in terror as I began to feel his hands discover my body. He squeezed and caressed new areas like a child discovering a new toy. My emotions where overwhelming my body as tremor after tremor shot through me, I was shivering from the cold blowing in through the shattered windows. I knew what was to come next as I heard the unforgettable sound of a zipper in the all too quiet room.

_Hand in mine_

_Positioning the tool of masculinity at my temple_

_Twisting, shifting, slithering_

_I try to sink away, fretting what I cannot handle_

My legs were pried apart roughly leaving more blue splotches. Applying more pressure on my already bruised wrists he leaned forward nudging me with his rod of destruction. I twisted away not wanting this to be how we shared our first moments together but he only shifted to accommodate my moves. And with a crack of his hips he slithered into my most sacred area, caring not for the muffled screams that fled form my mouth. My mind was breaking like a puzzle about to hit the floor and nothing I could say or do would stop the pieces from shattering.

_Hand in mine_

_Wishing I never had to hear _

_Grunting, groaning, moaning_

_I cringe when I feel a tongue slide up my check and lick away the tears_

If he would only let my wrists go so I can cover my ears. I closed my eyes and tried to sink away into my mind and find a place to hide and wait till this was over but he saw that. Snaking his hand around my throat, my eyes shot open with the urgency for air to fill my lungs. I began struggling once more afraid now for my life, tears were cascading down the sides of my face like a river wrapping around a bend. I cringe against the mattress as his tongue licks at my pain and anguish. His moans increased with every tear stolen.

_Hand in mine_

_Throwing up against the gag_

_Pumping, thrusting, humping_

_I feel it all begin to spill; I know this was all he had_

His movements became more erratic; he squeezed harder at my wrists causing the bone to break, the popping sound made me sick. He bent down and captured the fabric in my mouth and ripped it out. My lips where than locked in a rough embrace, teeth grazed over my bottom lip; puncturing the soft flesh. Blood trickled down the side of my mouth. No screams came as the kiss continued. Suddenly his body went tense and I all I could do was lay there as he emptied his lust inside of me.

_Hand in mine_

_Leaving me a used up mess on the floor_

_Buttoning, zipping, tying _

_I hear the footsteps descend and disappear out the front door_

He finally let go of my wrists, he sat up right and felt around for his clothes. Sifting through the remnants of mine he stood and buttoned his shirt back up, adjust the forgotten tie, and lastly the sound of a zipper conclude his clean up. I hear him disappear down the winding staircase, shoes echoing throughout the abandoned house a car starting signals he has gone. I call on Shun Shun Rikka as I descend into darkness, hearing only the gentle hum of my powers lulling me to sleep.

_Hand in mine_

_It's no longer there; I shoot up from my bed filled with panic and despair_

_Longing, wanting, wishing_

_I couldn't remember like he can't, but I've learned all too soon that life is truly unfair._

I healed my body that night, how I made it home I don't remember. When I did reach my apartment it was 3 in the afternoon, I made a tank top and make shift shorts out of my shredded dress. Everything went back to normal as if it never happened, but every once in a while when I see those brown eye's they shift to yellow, and I know that inside _he_ remembers…


End file.
